I Want Your Apple Pie
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori just wants to relax, take a break from all the homework and sewing; but Honoka can be a little oblivious and playful when it comes to teasing her girlfriend. (Of course, it could have been the strong desire for Kotori's Apple Pie)


**Author Notes**

 **Inspired by the video of Ucchi keeping silent, tilting her head away from the person who came up with a suggestion for handshake (Ucchi's exposed neck looks really alluring at that moment)**

 **And well, I guess y'all should know that I** _ **am greatly**_ **influenced by Emitsun and Ucchi's interactions; as I tend to see it as Honoka and Kotori. Hehe~ *O***

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

It's a lazy Saturday, and both the young designer and leader of Muse happened to be free of idol practice or anything additional to work on as they sat on the sofa of said designer's home.

Usually, they might have planned a date, to go somewhere together, but since this aligned day without work was somewhat unexpected thanks to Nico having to babysit her siblings, plus the stars must have aligned somewhere since the all-time lazy gingerhead had managed to complete her homework too; thus no plans were made.

Kotori was more than content to just take it easy today. The ash-grey haired girl rested her head on her girlfriend's sturdy shoulders – one of Kotori's favourite spot to lie on; the other being Honoka's lap, but it's rare she can lie in _that_ slack a position. Plus, the shoulder is more accessible.

"Kotori-chan~" Honoka cooed while playing with a few strands of her girlfriend's silky ash-brown tresses.

"Mm~?" Kotori hummed in response; a little lazy to say more.

"Wanna do something?" The gingerhead's excitement threatening to bubble out and infect Kotori who simply desired little movement today.

Muse's leader moved her head to get a better look at her girlfriend's face, but Kotori didn't move, so all the gingerhead could see was only half of the ash-brunette's thoughtful expression.

"...Like what?" Kotori seemed to have thought of something before asking.

Honoka grinned.

"What did you think of?"

"Nothing." Came the designer's immediate response.

"Aww~ It's definitely not 'nothing'. C'mon, you can tell me anything~"

Honoka poked Kotori's soft, _really_ soft cheeks playfully.

"Stop that~" The ash-brunette whined softly; Honoka's finger was ticklish, distracting, desirable but distracts her from relaxing.

"Stop what~?" Honoka did not stop.

"Stop that!" Kotori grabbed the intruding finger and pouted upwards at the perpetrator for disturbing her comfortable rest on the perpetrator's shoulder; whom also had a feigned expression of shock from Kotori's raised volume.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

Honoka chuckles. "I want Kotori-chan to bake me some apple pie~"

Kotori's upset pout changed to a considering one. "Why?"

"Because I didn't get to eat much the last time you baked that _reaaally_ delicious apple pie and brought it to school! Remember? You gave most of it to Hanayo-chan!"

Honoka's eyes has stars dancing in them; her excitement for her girlfriend's apple pie apparent.

Kotori knew that she tend to have a higher chance of giving in to her girlfriend's requests if she stared at the shorter girl's puppy dog eyes or puppy dog enthusiasm all round (not that she could say no when without the puppy dog eyes). So she sat up from her favourite spot and tilted her head to the side; to not look at Honoka's pleading eyes and tell the gingerhead that she's not agreeing to bake anything.

"No?" Honoka's pleading tone was thick in the ash-brunette's ears.

Kotori turned her head further; her vulnerable and pale neck in plain view for Honoka to see since she had her hair placed in a high ponytail.

A sly smile curled on the snack-craving girl's lips, but Kotori can't see it.

"Hyah! _H-Honoka-chan!_ " The ash-brunette shrieked at the sudden wet and warmth of lips on her exposed neck.

Honoka had cleverly wrapped her arms around her partner's waist so even when the ticklish sensation got Kotori to jump, jerk and arc her back in a sudden motion – Kotori still remained in her hold.

Kotori frowned with her face heating up rapidly as Honoka giggled into her highly sensitive neck.

"L-Let go of me..." Kotori protested weakly.

Honoka chuckled again, causing the ash-brunette to squirm in response; Kotori doesn't say it often, but she likes how safe she feels in Honoka's arms. Even when she's being teased.

"Bake for me~"

"Don't wanna!" Kotori still refused; is it so wrong to just want to hug her girlfriend's shoulder, enjoy the warmth and security as she slept the day away?

Apparently, regardless of right or wrong, her girlfriend had plans for her.

"Then I'll have to satisfy my appetite with Kotori-chan then."

The gingerhead stated matter-of-factly as she sucked on Kotori's bare nape that seemed to be inviting Honoka to anyway.

Kotori's soft skin tingled at the sensation of Honoka's lips sucking at her neck.

"H-Honoka-chan!"

The ash-brunette struggled to turn around in her girlfriend's arms; successfully after two attempts as Honoka allowed.

Kotori now had her hands on the shoulders she loves to build some distance between them.

She scowled at Honoka's delighted smile, showing how the gingerhead was not sorry for her actions.

"May I have seconds?"

Honoka leaned closer while Kotori pulls back.

"You don't even get one serving!"

Honoka laughs heartily at her girlfriends's declaration.

"Why are you laughing?!" Kotori who was already red in the face from her girlfriend's teases and advances, demanded.

"Then I shall help myself to one~"

Honoka closed the gap between the two and snuggled her face at the space of Kotori's neck; this time from the front.

Kotori felt like she might melt or burn, or both, if she remained in the same position with the irresistibly warm and cute girl she has for a girlfriend for another minute.

Regretfully pushing the huggable gingerhead to the inside of the sofa, Kotori got to her feet.

"I-I'll bake you some apple pie. J-Just..!"

"Just?" Honoka grinned.

"Just stay away from me!" Kotori huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as a show of seriousness.

"I can't do that~" Honoka sat upright.

"No kissing my neck when I'm baking!" Kotori ran to the kitchen to hide her blush and flustered demeanour which Honoka was savouring.

"Mm~ I'll try~" Honoka called from the couch she got off from to join her girlfriend in the kitchen – agenda to be there was of course to jump on any chance to tease her adorable girlfriend and get first bite of the apple pie.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **My initial "apple pie" idea was that Ucchi refused to bake it for the rest of Muse (according to how she denied doing so on the Nico Nama) and so Emitsun (Honoka) can bring that up and ask for Apple pie. But Honoka definitely gets to eat pretty much all of Kotori's treats~ :'3**

 **So I decided to bring up the School Idol Diary episode of Honoka possibly only getting a slice. And well; Honoka is greedy for food; we all knew that~ XD**

 **Anyways! *O* How was it~? It's the weekend here, and I wrote this yesterday (Saturday). :'3 for some lazy HonoKoto interaction. ^w^**

 **I hope you enjoyed it~**

 **Have a slice of apple pie after Honoka gets her share and perhaps leave a comment~ XD hehe~**


End file.
